


this is no prisoner’s dilemma

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Until Josh, Markus only longed for freedom.





	this is no prisoner’s dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Simon/Markus or Josh/Markus: "There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.”  
> ― Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey

Markus captured Josh’s mouth in a kiss, as surprising to him as it must have been to Josh. They didn’t always agree, but that was okay. Because Josh accepted everything that Markus poured into that kiss, his every commitment drawn with lips and teeth and tongue, as serious to him as the lives and freedom he fought for.

They so rarely saw eye to eye and Markus knew he’d disappointed Josh with his decisions and none of that mattered, because Josh was kissing him back and it was nothing like what he expected. Instead, it was everything he’d hoped for.


End file.
